


when the sun shines, i feel you everywhere

by strawberry33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou’s Setter Harem, M/M, Post-Break Up, Spoilers for manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry33/pseuds/strawberry33
Summary: “So you‘ve been planning on breaking up with me? What are you even saying right now—““I mean we can’t exactly break up if we were never in a relationship to begin with...”“OH MY GOD!” Hinata laughed incredulously, “You’ve got to be joking... what exactly did you think this was, idiot?”————————orHinata and Kageyama are perfectly in sync in everything but their hearts
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 20





	when the sun shines, i feel you everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am half asleep posting this from the notes app on my phone so sorry for any formatting errors. i just found it when i was tryna clear storage on my phone and felt compelled to post it... i’ll probably come back and fix it later (and add another chapter or two... won’t be a very long series). peace ✌︎

”...Thanks.” 

Hinata stared intensely at him. Kageyama stared blankly back, but if he was honest, he’d rather be looking anywhere other than those amber eyes. Still, he looked back. He promised himself he would always meet Shouyou’s challenge and respond to him with his best.

“Thanks? I told you I love you... can’t you just tell me how you feel for once?”

There they were. Those words again. The problem was, Kageyama did love Hinata. He was his best friend, and he would love him forever. But the kind of love Hinata wants right now... the kind he’s pleading for... Kageyama doesn’t have that for him. He can’t. So he tries to rationalize. 

“Shouyou... it’s not a good time right now. You’re going to Brazil and I’m entering the V leagues — I mean, what did you think was going to happen? Long distance? How are we supposed to focus on volleyball while trying to facetime every other day at insane hours? Our schedules probably won’t even line up.”

“So you‘ve been planning on breaking up with me? What are you even saying right now—“

“I mean we can’t exactly break up if we were never in a relationship to begin with...”

“OH MY GOD!” Hinata laughed incredulously, “You’ve got to be joking... what exactly did you think this was, idiot?”

Tobio thought about it. What were these past three weeks? Hinata had dropped the bomb on them near graduation about his future in Brazil. Kageyama was a little disappointed at first, having expected to be playing Hinata in an official match much sooner. He’d had some prospects, after all. But he later realized that Hinata was doing what was best for him and that he would come back an even stronger player, and Tobio could never be upset about that. So that was it. 

Except it wasn’t. Three weeks ago, the third years and a couple old Karasuno alumn had a little party to commemorate everyone parting ways. Tobio hadn’t seen or spoken to Hinata at all the week before, as they were both preparing for their separate futures. He guessed he probably missed the little punk. One minute they were drinking, then laughing, then making out in the cramped bathroom. 

After that, they had met practically every other day for some heated escapade or another. They hung out as usual too, but that was about it.

“It’s been three weeks, but we’ve barely gone on any real dates. You never asked me to be your boyfriend and I know I never asked you.”

“It’s been 3 YEARS of mutual pining, and it was implied!”

Kageyama chose to ignore Shouyou’s first statement. That would be available to unpack and agonize over any other night he wanted to lay awake in bed for hours on end.

“Well then fine! I’m breaking up with you!”

“God do I mean nothing to you? Why is it so easy for you to just—“

“Shut up you idiot, you know that you’re my best friend and I care about you. Of course it’s not—“

“But you don’t love me.”

And that was all there was left to say. At the end of it all, he didn’t love him back. Not in the way that Hinata loved Kageyama. 

With that, the first of the tears came. Hinata was too angry to cry before. But now that the anger’s been drained all he was left with was sadness. 

It broke Kageyama to see him cry. 

“Shouyou... Shouyou you dumbass, stop crying. I’m sorry. It’s my fault, I’m sorry.” 

He tried to comfort Hinata but it was no use. He couldn’t say the words he wanted to hear most: I love you too. 

“You’re my best friend. I’ll always be cheering you on... this isn’t goodbye forever. You can call me anytime. Things can just go back to how they used to be. You’re my rival & my partner forever, idiot.”

With that, Hinata started to sober up.

“Yeah. Partners forever.”

____________________________

After that night, Kageyama didn’t see Hinata much. Which made sense, they were both pretty busy. But he hadn’t realized how much the guy went out his way to see him until his presence was no longer a constant. They still saw each other at the third-year outings that Yachi and Yamaguchi would orchestrate (and which Tobio suspected were so frequent because the two were depressed over Hinata’s nearing departure.) Neither Tobio nor Shouyou made any effort to meet alone, though. Each day pressed on regardless of their tumultuous feelings and soon Hinata was due to leave. Kageyama was sad, of course. He had wished they could’ve left things on a better note, but at the very least Hinata didn’t seem to hate him.

The morning Hinata left for the airport, Kageyama had training. Nevertheless, he didn’t want to miss the chance to say goodbye. The afternoon before, Tobio biked over to Hinata’s place and clumsily knocked on the door before he could even figure out what he’d say.

“Tobio?! What are you doing here?”

Kageyama looked at him, mouth open.

“Uhh, Earth to Tobio? You’ll catch flies, Baka!” Hinata joked.

“I just wanted to say... you better hurry and catch up to me.”

When in doubt, go back to volleyball.

“Hah... as if I’d let you get ahead. Don’t worry, when I come back I’m coming for you! You better not slack off.”

Hinata’s grin started to falter. Kageyama felt that he might’ve made a mistake. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his friend any more. He just wanted to see him before he left. Still, he had one more selfish request. 

Tobio brought out the milk-carton-shaped phone case he’s purchased for him in secret on one of their previous outings. It was supposed to be a gag gift. _Maybe this’ll help you gain a few inches _, he’d imagined saying.__

____

“Don’t forget to call me sometimes,” he said instead.

____

Hinata reached out for the gift cautiously, like he was afraid that if he moved too fast this moment would end. Kageyama dropped it in his hands steadily, too, equally un-eager to part ways. He always found it difficult to say goodbye.

____

So, of course, Hinata did it for him.

____

“Thanks Kageyama. Goodbye,” he said with a shy smile.

____

Yup. Kageyama would miss him. But he would have volleyball — they both would — and they would meet again on the court, and that’s what was most important. That promise of another match.

____

“See you soon,” Kageyama replied.

____

_______________

____

____

The next morning Hinata was on his way to Brazil.

____


End file.
